Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = ? | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = (Kryjówka Xcution) nienazwana, Naruki, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Bezimienny ojciec (martwy)Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 15-17 Bezimienna matka | education = | fullbring = Invaders Must Die | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 431 | anime debut = Odcinek 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Mitsuhiro Ichiki }} jest członkiem tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Yukio jest młodym chłopakiem z zielonymi oczami i kolczastymi blond włosami, z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 2-3 Jego płaszcz jest rozpięty do połowy klatki piersiowej, gdzie włożony jest jego szalik. Nosi czarne buty do kostek, zazwyczaj widzimy go z przenośną konsolą do gier wideo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 343 Charakter Yukio jest zwykle wesołym chłopcem z optymistycznym nastawieniem do życia. Często wyśmiewa się z innych, np. z Giriko, który opowiada o mocach Ichigo. Jest bardzo egoistyczny i zimny. W młodym wieku ukradł rodzinny majątek. Posiada również olbrzymie ego, rozkoszował się, że jest "bogiem" w swoim wymiarze i z dumą mówił o chwili gdy dowiedział się o samobójstwie rodziców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 11-17 Kiedy jest pod wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy, jest o wiele spokojniejszy i cichszy. Zwykle nie mówi, chyba, że coś przyciągnie jego uwagę. Jest lekko zirytowany kiedy widzi spódnicę Riruki, kiedy otwiera drzwi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strona 9 Historia Yukio był synem biznesmena. Ukradł ojcu pieniądze, przy czym zrujnował jego działalność i uciekł. Później usłyszał o samobójstwie ojca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 16-17 W pewnym momencie dołączył do Xcution, gdzie używał swojego skradzionego majątku do finansowania ich pracy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 16-17 W pewnym momencie, Yukio wraz z Kūgo i resztą z Xcution pod wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy, wygląda na złego człowieka w ich planie. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Yukio jest obecny wraz z Giriko Kutsuzawą i Jackie Tristan, gdy Kūgo Ginjō przyprowadza Ichigo do siedziby Xcution, by do nich dołączył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strona 17 Po wyjaśnieniu Kūgo kim są i wprowadzeniu Yasutory Sado przez Rirukę Dokugamine, Ichigo zgadza się pomóc Xcution w ich celach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 433, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Yukio proszący Rirukę o powtórzenie Ichigo wraca do Xcution na szkolenie, kiedy Yukio gra w jedną ze swoich gier. Kiedy Riruka wchodzi z domkiem dla lalek, Yukio zwraca jej uwagę, że już najwyższy czas przestać otwierać drzwi nogą, ponieważ nie chce widzieć jej bielizny. Riruka próbuje z nim dyskutować, lecz daremnie, ponieważ chłopak ma na uszach słuchawki. Kiedy wyjmuje jedną słuchawkę, prosi Rirukę, aby powtórzyła, ale Jackie powstrzymuje ją i prosi by opowiedziała Ichigo o Dollhouse.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 8-10 Potem Yukio informuje Kūgo, że dzwoni telefon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 16-17 Gdy Kurosaki zaczął trening z Jackie, w akwarium Riruki, ona powiedziała, że nie chce tego oglądać i wyszła. Wtedy Yukio zapytał Ginjō, czy może powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, a on odpowiedział, że nie. Mimo wszystko młody człowiek powiedział, że nienawidzi, gdy Riruka tak się zachowuje. Następnie zapytał Giriko, co o tym myśli, jednak on odpowiedział, że go to nie obchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Yukio i Tsukishima Później, kiedy Tsukishima włamuje się do Xcution i chce walczyć z Ichigo, Yukio przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu usuwa Kurosakiego z walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 17-19 Tsukishima chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego zamknął Ichigo zamiast niego, jeśli nie chce zakłócić rozwoju Kurosakiego. Yukio kpi i mówi, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości pamięci. Informuje Tsukishimę, że zaczynają zbiegać się ludzie, więc lepiej jakby stąd poszedł. Riruka przystawia do pleców Shūkurō Love Gun, a Yukio mówi, że już stąd idą i biorą Ichigo ze sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 2-5 W bazie awaryjnej Yukio uwalnia Kurosakiego. Ginjō twierdzi, że wiele jej brakuje, na co Yukio mówi, że to jego pieniądze na to idą, więc nie ma prawa narzekać. Twierdzi, że idzie pomóc Giriko w tłumaczeniu się z całej tej eksplozji. Kūgo zatrzymuje go mówiąc, że pomoże przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu w szkoleniu Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Yukio patrzy w swój Fullbring Po podłączeniu konsoli do prądu, Yukio umieszcza w niej Ichigo i Kūgo. Kurosaki zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak został ostatnio uwięziony. Ginjō tłumaczy mu na czym polega ten Fullbring. Kūgo aktywuje swój Fullbring i mówi, że dobrze by było gdyby ustalili jakieś zasady. Prosi Yukio aby dał im HP, na co ten odpowiada, że może to zrobić w każdej chwili, a jeśli zechce może włączyć tryb prawdziwego życia. Kūgo prosi jedynie o 6 punktów HP. Po chwili nad ich głowami pojawia się 6 krzyżyków. Ginjō pyta, czy Ichigo nie potrzebuje instrukcji, na co chłopak przeczy i rozpoczyna walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 1-10 Później, Yukio pozwala Orihime wejść do gry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 16-17 Sado prosi go, aby utworzył specjalne pomieszczenie szkoleniowe, by mógł trochę potrenować. Później patrzy na zegarek i zauważa, że za 2 minuty północ i naciska przycisk przyspieszenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 8 i 20 Yukio pozwala Riruce wejść z jedzeniem do swojego Fullbringa. Ona mówi żeby stworzył stół i krzesła dla niej i Orihime. Yukio odmawia, lecz kiedy Inoue uprzejmie prosi o stolik i krzesła, chłopak je dodaje. Riruka zaczyna rozdawać, a Yukio mówi jej, aby nauczyła się tak ładnie prosić jak Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strony 6-7 Kiedy trening Kūgo i Ichigo się nasila, Orihime próbuje pomóc, lecz Yukio zamyka ją w specjalnej klatce, która nie przepuszcza dźwięku, po czym twierdzi, że takie są zasady gry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 451, strony 6-10 Kiedy Orihime, Kūgo i Ichigo wychodzą z Fullbringu, Yukio wita ich z zadowoleniem. Gratuluje Ichigo, że zajęło mu to tylko wieki. Mówi, że zajmowało to tak długo, że myślał, że baterie mu się na nim usmażą, po czym mówi, by Kurosaki wracał do sióstr, ponieważ nawet nie zadzwonił. Ichigo wpada w panikę i pyta się ile dni tam był. Yukio odpowiada, że dzięki jego opcji przewijania trwało to jedynie 90 minut, po czym karze w końcu iść Ichigo, bo jego siostry pewnie zamartwiają się na śmierć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 14-16 Podczas rozmowy Kūgo z Ichigo w tajnej kryjówce o Shūkurō, Yukio przerywa im twierdząc, że to jest naprawdę niepokojąca rozmowa. Ginjō jest w szoku, jak chłopak ich znalazł. Yukio wyjaśnia, że zawsze to robią przy pomocy jego Fullbringu po czym proponuje wrócić do domu. Mówi Kūgo, że ani Tsukishima ani on nie jest zły i spróbują przywrócić go do normalności w krótkim czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 13-19 Kiedy Tsukishima zaprasza ich do środka, Ichigo jest nieufny i podejrzewa, że zastawił na nich pułapki. Shūkurō tłumaczy, że gdyby chciał zastawić na nich pułapki, zrobiłby to już w lesie. Yukio popędza ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Yukio, Giriko, Jackie i Riruka po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo Po tym, jak Kūgo zabrał Fullbring Ichigo, przybiega Yukio i reszta. Giriko i Yukio narzekają, że Ginjō zabrał całą moc dla siebie, a przecież mieli się podzielić. Kūgo twierdzi, że zamierzał się z nimi podzielić i tnie każdego swoim mieczem. Na Yukio zmiany widać na nadgarstku i bokach głowy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strony 15-19 Kiedy Giriko cieszy się z mocy Ichigo i mówi, że czuje się jak młodzieniec, Yukio twierdzi, że brzmi jak stary dziad. Giriko mówi, żeby Ichigo się przygotował, ponieważ zaraz poczuje moc, którą ich obdarował. Po tym, jak Kurosaki "zabija" wszystkich, Yukio cytuje go i mówi, że próbował zgrywać takiego fajnego i wcale nie pokonał wrogów, a wrogowie uniknęli jego ataku. Yukio tłumaczy, że otrzymali od niego nowe zdolności, otrzymali zdolności Fullbringu, który otacza użytkownika swoją mocą jak płaszcz, aby potem ją odrzucić. Mówi, że dzięki Ichigo, jego Fullbring, "Invaders Must Die", wydostał się z konsoli. Nagle Ikkaku przebija go od tyłu i mówi, że Kurosaki zbyt się wyluzował. Yukio jednak pojawia się za Madarame i próbuje go zaatakować, lecz został zatrzymany przez Hitsugayę. Chłopak twierdzi, że kapitan jest dobry i pyta się czy nie chciałby za to dodatkowych punktów, na co tamten odmawia. Po rozdzieleniu, przeciwnikiem Yukio jest Tōshirō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 1-4, 8-16 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya wykorzystujący atak Yukio przeciwko niemu Po śmierci Jackie, w pomieszczeniu gdzie znajdował się Yukio pojawia się Hitsugaya. Yukio mówi, że fajnie, że wreszcie tu dotarł, i że smuci go, że przeciwnik nawet nie jest spocony. Kapitan mówi, że chłopak jest zbyt gadatliwy. Tōshirō atakuje, lecz Yukio używa tarczy. Po chwili rozmowy, Yukio tworzy kilka potworów, które zostają zaprogramowane aby zabiły przeciwnika. Potwory ruszają na atak, przez co Hitsugaya jest zmuszony uciekać. Yukio mówi, że Tōshirō jest kapitanem, więc pewnie został wychowany w kochającej rodzinie, na co kapitan mówi, że rodzice pewnie porzucili Yukio. Chłopak wścieka się i mówi, że to on ich porzucił z własnej woli. Mówi, że zniszczył firmę ojca i ucieszył się wieścią, że popełnił samobójstwo. Hitsugaya mówi, że chłopak za dużo gada i przez to się dekoncentruje. Tōshirō pyta, czy Yukio nie powinien wyłączyć ustawień potworów, kiedy Yukio patrzy za siebie widzi swoje potwory rzucające się na pana. Zaczyna krzyczeć z przerażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Yukio zamrożony przez Hitsugayę Hitsugaya niszczy potwory, czym Yukio jest zdziwiony, a następnie zaczyna się śmiać, że okazał mu litość. Tōshirō odpowiada, że nie okazał mu litości i nie obchodzi go jego przeszłość, a po prostu nie ma gwarancji, że jeśli Yukio umrze ten wymiar zniknie. Kapitan zamraża chłopaka i pyta się, czy chce się on wymienić, nie zamrozi mu głowy i ręki, jeśli w ciągu 5 minut usunie ten wymiar, na co Yukio odmawia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 467, strony 1-5 Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Fullbring Yukio - konsola : Jego moc jest aktywowana przez przenośną konsolę do gier wideo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strona 19 Ta moc daje mu dostęp do wielu umiejętności. Yukio może z tego korzystać tak długo, póki nie zabraknie mu baterii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 3 * Zapieczętowanie: Yukio może zamknąć przeciwnika w mozaikowym pudełku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strona 18 Podczas zamknięcia, Reiatsu przeciwnika jest całkowicie odcięte od świata zewnętrznego. Proces ten jest określany jako "Ratowanie", natomiast zwolnienie osób, które zostały "Zabezpieczone" jest określane jako "Wczytywanie".Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 15 * Tworzenie własnego świata: Kiedy ludzie wewnątrz są zablokowani w innym wymiarze, Yukio może kontrolować grę z jej ekranu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strona 2 Moc ta przydatna jest podczas szkolenia. Może wykorzystać świat gier wideo, dać walczącym punktów życia, symulując rzeczywiste bitwy, jednocześnie eliminując ryzyko śmierci''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 448, strony 7-9 i zmiany warunków środowiskowych, takich jak pogoda, waga, czas a także różne rodzaje terenu. Potrafi tworzyć wydzielone obszary w świecie gier wideo, dzięki czemu pozwala ludziom wielokrotnie się szkolić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 8-11 i 20 Yukio może zbudować/dać dzienne potrzeby, takie jak stoły, krzesła''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 450, strona 7, szczoteczki do zębów, miękkie łóżka a nawet wodę z kranu, ale nie może utworzyć jadalnego jedzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 1 i 3-4 * Opcja szybkiego przewijania:Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strona 20 Ta umiejętność pozwala Yukio przyspieszyć upływ czasu wewnątrz konsoli. Kiedy Ichigo się szkoli wewnątrz świata gry Yukio, doświadcza wielu mijających dni, ale w świecie zewnętrznym przechodzą one w 90 minut.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strona 15 * Śledzenie: Yukio ma również możliwość umieszczenia pluskwy na innych ludziach, aby ją znaleźć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strona 16 Wzmocniony Invaders Must Die: Po uzyskaniu mocy Ichigo od Ginjō, Fullbring Yukio zmienił się w wyglądzie. Teraz zyskuje zbroję na ramionach i dwa spiczaste rozszerzenia wystające z uszu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 19 Pancerz na ramionach pozwala mu na kontrolowanie Fullbringu w rzeczywistym świecie. Yukio wyjaśnia, że moc Ichigo pozwala mu "mieć jego moce i je uwalniać", co pozwoli mu na przeniesienie części jego świata do realnego świata.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 10-12 * ; po japońsku "Najeźdźcy Spoza Sceny": Mały radar wyłania się z pancerza na ramieniu, co pozwoliło Yukio na stworzenie klonów kogo widzi w realnym świecie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 10 * Pokoje rozmów: Yukio ma możliwość tworzenia kilku wymiarowych światów wokół swoich towarzyszy i ich przeciwnikami, pozwalając im na walkę bez przeszkadzania innym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 13-14 Kiedy jeden z walczących w pokoju umrze, automatycznie znika, pozwalając zwycięzcy odejść wolno.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 1-2 Jeśli walka zostanie rozstrzygnięta, ale żaden z walczących nie umarł, Yukio może zniszczyć cały pokój zabijający każdego wewnątrz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 4-5 * Pociski: Yukio może tworzyć pociski, które powodują eksplozję, nawet po przecięciu przez Hitsugayę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 12-13 * Tarcza: Yukio używa rękawic do generowania tarczy, która chroni go przed atakami przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strona 9 * Potwory: Yukio jest w stanie stworzyć potwory i zaprogramować je tak, aby zniszczyły przeciwnika w dowolnej części swojego wymiaru. Istnieje ryzyko, że zniszczą wszystko na swej drodze, w tym samego Yukio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 13-18 Ciekawostki * Konsola, którą trzyma Yukio, przypomina konsolę PSP, jednak akcja Zaginionego Zastępczego Shinigami dzieje się prawdopodobnie w 2003 roku, a premiera PSP miała miejsce 11.05.2004. Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Fullbringer